starwarsfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Operation: Elrood (RPG)
Operation: Elrood, to publikacja zawierająca przygody do gry fabularnej Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game (WEG) wydawanej przez West End Games (nr 40132). Podręcznik wydano w 1996 roku i jego autorami są John Beyer, Chris Doyle i Anthony Russo. Kampanie (i przygody) SWRPG wewnąntrz *Operation: Elrood **Industrial Intrigue **The Fixer, the Spy, and the Chud **Death of a Star Destroyer Zawartość *Introduction **Operation: Elrood **Difficulty Numbers and Game Balance **Adventure Materials **Elrood Sector ***History ***Radell Mining Corporation (RMC) ***Imperial Mining, Ltd. (IML) ***The Empire ***The Rebellion ***Elrood-Derilyn Trade Run ***The Drift ***Imperial Interdicted Space **Planets of The Sector ***Dega ***Derilyn ***Elrood ***Korad ***Merisee ***Torina *Act One - Industrial Intrigue **Adventure Background **Episode One: Defusing the Situation ***Summary ***Start the Adventure ***A Friendly Contact ***Meeting Jameth ***Parek's Story ***The Bomb Threat ***Radell Security ***Getting to Ground Level ***The Storage Wing ***The Bomb ***Adair Takes Action ***The Chase ***Adair's Escape ***Finishing the Briefing **Episode Two: Into The Drift ***Summary ***Drift Bound ***Continuing the Search ***The Scourge ***The Boarding Party ***Aboard the Space Barge ***Move Along **Episode Three: Dega ***Summary ***Meeting Iych-thae ***Dega Encounters ****Bounty Hunters ****Mining Barge Wreck ****Scavengers ****Sinkhole ****Dust Storm ****Mining Groundcrawler ***Finding the Hideout ***The Hideout ****Mine Shaft Floor ****Mine Shafts ****General Room ****Comm Chamber ****Chalmer's Private Chamber ****Storeroom ****Holding Chamber ***The Gray Griffins ***Leaving the Hideout ***Move Along **Episode Four: Korad Caper ***Summary ***Arriving at Korad ***Recent Events ***Meeting Slythor ***Command and Living Deck ****Entrance Chamber ****Refresher ****Galley ****Entertainment Area ****Slythor's Quarters ****Guest Quarters ***Storage Deck ****Storage ****Bargain Room ***Slythor, Highest Exalted Ruler of Korad ***Dealing with Slythor ****R4-B11, Agromech Droid ***The Whisper ***Leaving Korad ***Move Along **Episode Five: Imperials on Alluuvia ***Summary ***Alluuvia ***Anguilla ***Meeting the Anguilla ***A Test of Courage ***The Rites of Conch-tar ***Failing the Rites ***Passing the Rites ***Iych-thae Arrives ***The Battle Plan ***Claiming the Planet for Radell ***Falsifying the Report ***The Fate of Alluuvia **Episode Six: To Save a World ***Summary ***Scouts and Patrols ****Sensor Beacon ****Imperial Patrol ***The Imperial Base ***Sneaking Into the Base ***Destroying the Base ***Imperial Mobile Base Key ****Exterior *****Laser Cannons *****Turbolaser *****Sensor Tower *****Shield Generators *****Landing Pad ****Level One, Personnel Deck *****TIE Fighter Hangar *****Communications Room *****Computer Control Room *****Personnel Quarters *****Storage *****Galley *****Office *****Lounge ****Level Two, Barracks *****Barracks *****Medical Bay *****Droid Bay *****Armory *****Detention Block ****Level Three, Vehicle Bay *****Research Labs *****Vehicle Storage Bay *****Mustering Hall *****Launch Chute **Episode Seven: Trouble Arrives ***Summary ***An Untimely Arrival ***Ithorian Firepower ***Confronting the Fleet ***R4-B11 Makes His Move ***The Scourge Arrives ***Star Wing to the Rescue ***Sealing the Deal ***Conclusion *Act Two - The Fixer, the Spy, and the Chud **Adventure Summary **Episode One: A Near-Fatal Conclusion ***A Plea for Help ***Arrival on Korad ***What's Really Going On ***At Shondra's Ship ***Introducing Mikos Argdran ***Mikos Argdran ***Playing Mikos **Episode Two: Thinking Things Through ***Arriving on Merisee ***Rendezvous and a Surprise ***The Mysterious Ones ***Torina Sunrise ***System Overview ***Planetary Systems Die Roll ***Arriving on Torina ***Pet Shop Blues ***I Don't Care What You Smell!... ***Guests of Master Thog and Other Surprises ***Let Sleeping Beasts Lie ***Actions and Reactions ***Return to the Pet Dealer and More Bad News **Episode Three: Through the Imperial Blockade ***Throwing Off the Loag ***Bound for Derilyn ***An Unexpected Stop ***Pirate Attack! ***Some Unexpected Help **Episode Four: Derilyn Approach ***Landing Under Escort ***Into Tekar ***City of Fear, Arena of Doom ***Into the Thick of Battle ***The Arena ***The Duel to the Death ***Rebels to the Rescue ***Let's Leave This Party ***Tekar Starport ***Rewards *Act Three - Death of a Star Destroyer **In This Adventure **Episode One: A Stroll Around the Block ***Summary ***Mission Briefing ***The Hidden Base ***Rest and Recuperation ***Information from the Outside ***Melvor Khamp's Briefing ***Melvor Khamp ***Mission Equipment ***Slicers' Key ***Line Master Tube-Launched Grapple (TLG) ***Hand-Held Contact Stunner ***Portable Plasma Cutter ***The Mission Plan ***Dineas D'Ink's Objective ***Getting Into the Base ***Getting In ***Into the Air Shaft ***Objective in Sight ***Things Start to Get Complicated ***The Computer Lab ***Installing the Slicers' Key ***The Datafiles ***Getting Out ***The Grand Chase ***The Outcome **Episode Two: We've Got To Stop Meeting Like This ***Summary ***Destroying the Brazen ***Building the Bombs ***The Return Of Dineas D'Ink ***Going Topside **Episode Three: Tickets, Please ***Summary ***Manhunt at the Starport ***In Sight of the Enemy ***Aboard the Defense Platform ***Going to the Barracks ***Using a Computer Terminal ***Moving About The Station ***The Escape Ship ****Docking Bay 3-20A ***Docking Bay 3-18A ***Making the Bombs ***Gathering Equipment ***Possible Complications ***Clearance for the Brazen **Episode Four: In the Heart of the Beast ***Summary ***Closing the Gap ***Going Inside ***The Escape ***The Clock Is Ticking ***Operation: Elrood A Success ***Rewards ***Further Adventures Krótkie teksty fabularne *A Brutal Welcome *The Loag and The Cult of Those Who Redeem *Nienazwany krótki tekst fabularny Filcyjne wiadomości prasowe: *Investigation on Brazen Explosion Continues Wewnętrzne materiały fabularne *Cut-Away: In the Lair of the Monster... *The Face of the Enemy Tabele, schematy, dane techniczne, wytyczne: *Elrood Sector - mapa *Parek - dane postaci *Jameth Todkal - dane postaci *Radell Mining Corporate Headquarters (Ground Level, Upper Level, Exterior View) - schemat *B1 Worker Droid - dane droida *Adair Koryunt - dane postaci *The Wayfarer - dane statku (Modified Sienar Fleet Systems Mu-2 Long Range Shuttle) *Repulsor Cart - dane pojazdu *Star Wing - dane statku (Duinuogwuin) *Skipray Blastboat - dane statku *Modified Space Barge - dane statku *Dega - dane planety *Korad - dane planety *The Impasse - dane statku (Modified Kuat Drive Yards Super Transport VII) *Quentel - dane postaci *Iych-thae - dane postaci *Modified Ghtroc Freighter - dane statku *Modified YT-1300 Freighter - dane statku *The Scourge's Hideout - schemat *Chalmer Trilili - dane postaci *Oskan Blood Eater - dane zwierzęcia *Modified Asteroid Hopper - dane statku *Gar - dane postaci *Slythor's AT-PV (All Terrain Pleasure Vessel) - schemat *The Peeve - dane pojazdu (Modified AT-AT Walker) *Slythor, Highest Exalted Ruler of Korad - dane postaci *R4-B11 - dane droida *Whisper - dane statku (Nova-drive 3-Z Modified Light Freighter) *Mynock - dane zwierzęcia *Alluuvia - dane planety *Anguilla - dane gatunku inteligentnego *Anyar - dane postaci *Imperial Mobile Base - dane bazy mobilnej (Imperial MFB-4 Mobile Repulsor Base) *Imperial Mobile Base - schemat *Foiling The Report *SE4 Servant Droid - dane droida *3PO Protocol Droid - dane droida *MSE General Purpose Droid - dane droida *TIE Fighter Boat - dane statku morskiego *Waveskimmer - dane statku podwodnego *Berea-3 - dane statku *Oldskep - dane statku *TIE/In Fighter - dane myśliwca *The Varnay - dane statku *Makeshift Starship - dane statku *Mikos Argdran - dane postaci *Loag Assassins - dane typowego członka organizacji *Cultists of Those Who Redeem - dane typowego członka organizacji *Albino Farlek - dane zwierzęcia *Neegad 7 Tranquilizer Pistol - dane sprzętu *Pelleo Thog's Zoo - plan *Pelleo Thog - dane postaci *Captain Kortho Hatanga - dane postaci *Galax Titan - dane postaci *Derilyn - dane planety i państwa *Derilyn Martial Law *Tekar - mapa *Shondra Del - dane postaci *The Arena of Games - schemat *The Friends of Paran *Ratoog - dane postaci *Kailage Lanis - dane postaci *Sneeze - dane postaci *N2-3PO - dane droida *Dineas D'Ink - dane postaci *Melvor Khamp - dane postaci *Base Tekar - schemat *SoroSuub CS-12 Stun Master - dane sprzętu *Portable Plasma Cutter - dane sprzętu *So What Happens When We Get Captured? *Imperial Monitoring Garrison - Fourth Floor - schemat *Troop Transport - dane pojazdu (Ubrikkian GPT-117 Troop Transport) *Aratech 74-Z Military Speeder Bike - dane pojazdu *Bomb Plan Locations for Star Destroyer Brazen *Probe Droid - dane droida *Friends of Paran Base - schemat *ISB Agent Cayble *Tolamyn Cayble - dane postaci *Imperial Attack on Friends of Paran Base - mapa *Captain Alistar Dadefra - dane postaci *Heavy Radiation Powersuit - dane sprzętu (Nova-Tech HR211 Powersuit) *Space Skiff - dane statku (Telex-Delcor SS-39 Space Skiff) *SS-39 Patrol Skiff - dane statku *Space Security Probot - dane droida Wewnętrzne materiały fabularne: *Communique #84B93L1 *Incoming Message Credits *design: John Beyer (Death of a Star Destroyer), Chris Doyle (Industrial Intrigue), Anthony Russo (The Fixer, the Spy and the Chud) *development & editing: Bill Smith, Paul Sudlow *concept: Paul Sudlow *playtesting and advice: Kathy Burdette *cover and interior graphics: Tim Bobko *interior illustrations: Storn A. Cook, Christina Wald, Mike Vilardi *publisher: Daniel Scott Palter *associate publisher/treasurer: Denise Palter *associate publisher/sales manager: Richard Hawran *senior editor: Greg Farshtey *editors: Peter Schweighofer, Bill Smith, George Strayton, Paul Sudlow, Eric S. Trautmann *art director: Stephen Crane *graphic artists: Tim Bobko, Tom ONeill, Brian Schomburg *sales manager: Jeff Kent *sales assistant: Carl Klinger *licensing manager: Ron Seiden *warehouse manager: Ed Hill *accounting: Karen Bayly, Mary Galant, Wendy Lord *billing: Amy Giacobbe en:Operation: Elrood (book) Kategoria:Star Wars - The Roleplaying Game (WEG)